


Brother Knows Best

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Chopped Challenge Fics [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Octavia Blake, Nightblood Octavia, Villain Bellamy Blake, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Octavia grew up in a cave, hidden from the world, with only her brother to care for her. He kept her safe, safe from a world where people like her, where nightbloods, were hunted and slaughtered.But even with so much danger, she longs to see the world, so when a handsome stranger stumbles into their cave, she makes her escape to spend one night out under the stars.But in just one night, she begins to wonder if everything she'd grown up believing was true after all.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Octavia Blake/Lincoln (minor)
Series: Chopped Challenge Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652851
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chopped Madness





	Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the Qualifying Round of Chopped Madness. For this round, the required elements were: 
> 
> Character Focus - Bellamy Blake  
> Theme - Canonverse  
> Trope #1 - Fairy Tale AU  
> Trope #2 - Villain as a hero, or hero as a villain 
> 
> I posted my fairy tale for trope 1 and my character choice for trope 2 in the notes at the end of my fic!

Octavia had never known a world outside their cave. She had been there since she was born, inside this little home that Bellamy had built for them. 16 years, living under the ground. To keep her safe, that was what Bellamy always said. 

You see, she was a _natblida_ . No one knew how it happened, but anyone who was discovered to be a _natblida_ was killed. No one knew how it happened, but what it meant was danger. The outside world, the world above them, was a world of danger. One small cut, and she’d be hunted, and slaughtered. Just like all the other _Natblidas_. 

Bellamy hadn’t wanted to tell her, he’d tried to keep it secret from her, but once, she had snuck out of the cave at night to see the stars, and had been discovered by a group of boys about her age. They had asked her to play a game they called Mountain Men, where the boys who were “mountain men” chased the rest of them around, trying to tag them out. She had been running, as fast as she could, so fast that a tree branch sliced open her cheek, and her inky black blood dripped down across her chin. It had been dark, thankfully, so they hadn’t been able to tell, but when she crept back into the cave to find Bellamy sitting awake, waiting for her, he certainly did. His story had terrified her. What if one of those boys had noticed, and she had been taken away and killed, he had asked her. 

What if she had died, and he had not even known where she was. 

What if she had left him all alone. 

The thought still made her shudder. She had never gone outside again after that night. 

Bellamy had raised her and kept her safe since her mother was killed by people looking for _natblidas_ when she was only an infant. He was the most important person in her whole world. 

But she longed to see the stars. 

She still remembered the way the soft grass felt under her bare feet that night, and how the cool air whipped her hair. She remembered the excitement of running, fast and free, away from children who could have been her friends, in another life. She remembered the stars, shining pinpricks against the navy blanket of sky. 

She stared longingly at the rocks above her, imagining tiny shimmering lights against the stone grey.

Bellamy was gone, out hunting. He'd been gone a few days already, and it was likely he'd be back that night, but she hated when he was gone. Loneliness was her least favourite feeling, if she was being honest. She stared at the stacks of books, six of them half as tall as she was... she'd read every one at least twice. The small stack of notebooks caught her eye, but she had nothing to say.

She wondered what Bellamy was doing right now. Maybe he was high in a tree, looking out over the forest floor, searching for prey. Maybe he was climbing a mountain, high above the ground.

Maybe he met someone, and was making a friend. Maybe he'd bring that friend back.

She wondered what it was like to have a friend.

Bellamy was her friend, he reminded her whenever she would ask. She loved Bellamy, but she knew it wasn't the same. The characters in her books, they had friends. They lived full lives, full of people and noise and excitement. Their lives weren't in danger simply because of the colour of the blood that pumped through their veins.

She sighed. Safety was lonely.

And then, the unthinkable happened.

A loud noise at the mouth of the cave startled her into action. She got up quickly, and reached for the knife Bellamy let her keep hidden under her pillow. He had taught her how to use it, to protect herself, in case of this very thing.

An intruder in their home. Someone coming to find her, to take her away.

She stood her ground, the knife gripped so tight her knuckles were white, as a man tumbled into the floor of the cave, a cloud of dust rising around him.

He stood, and she felt herself take a deep breath.

He was so handsome. Tall, with warm brown skin, and deep brown eyes that seemed kind, though she had no idea why. He tensed up when he saw the knife, and lifted his hands slowly into the air.

"I'm unarmed, I'm not here to hurt you."

"How did you find me?" She asked, her knife still gripped tightly in her hands.

"I didn't. Not on purpose." He said, calmly. "I was running, from the Reapers, I found a cave and thought it would be a safe place to lay low." He looked around the space, taking in the view before him. "I didn't realise someone lived here."

"Well I do. You should leave." She was shaking, her voice waivering, as the man stepped closer. 

"I promise I wont hurt you. I'll leave if you want me too, but I still need to be sure the Reapers are gone."

"What are... Reapers?" She asked. He had mentioned it twice, like it was something to fear. He looked shocked.

"Reapers? The monsters from The Mountain?" He asked, and seemed baffled when his clarification did nothing to help her understand. "Do you live here alone?"

"No. My whole family lives here, and they'll be back soon." She tried to sound fierce, but he looked around and noticed only two beds, and she knew he didn't believe her.

But, instead of coming closer, or saying a word, he stepped back slowly, a soft smile on his face.

"It's okay. I'll leave. Don't worry. I won't come back, I promise." He said, before turning and climbing from the cave.

She stood with the knife clutched in her hand for a second after he had gone, just staring at the footprints he left in the dust behind him, before calling out.

"WAIT!" She said, and something subconscious took over. She heard his footsteps falter in the tunnel above, and after a second his footsteps began to sound closer, until he was standing in the entry to the tunnel. He waited expectantly, and she realised he was waiting for her.

"oh." She said, gathering her thoughts. "I've never left this cave." She said, and the man said nothing. "I'd like too. Someday." She said, and he smiled a little.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"No." She said, faster than she had meant to. "No," She started again, more calmly, "My brother will be back soon, and he'd worry if I was gone when he got back. It's better if I wait until the next time he leaves."

"Okay..." The man said, patient.

"When he leaves again, I'll leave a red ribbon tied outside, on dying tree?" He chuckled, and she wasn't sure why what she had said was funny but she smiled anyway. She'd never made someone laugh before, other than Bellamy, but with him it always felt like he did it because he had too. "Can you come back when I do?" She suddenly realised she was asking him to check every day for her, and felt silly. Of course he wouldn't want to-

"Sure." He said, still smiling, and then he turned and left, leaving her stunned.

She swept the dust from the mouth of the cave all the way to the back to hide his footsteps, and settled into her bed with a book, waiting for her brother to return.

~

Bellamy returned the next morning, his shoulder bag full of spoils, and a smile plastered wide across his face.

"Octavia, Octavia!" he yelled, clearly panting, from the tunnel. “You’ll never guess what I found!”

He clambered through the entrance, and she couldn’t help but rush to wrap her arms around his chest and hug him tight. He pressed a kiss into the crown of her head and stepped away, sitting on the floor and dumping the contents of his bag to the ground. 

Two rabbits, a squirrel, a few carrots, some potatoes... and something wrapped in soft green cloth. She reached for it, but he snatched it up first.

”Ah ah.” He clicked his tongue at her softly, lifting the parcel out of reach and hiding it behind his back. “Come on, you know the rules. You have to ask first.” 

”Oh Bellamy come on, what’d you bring me?” 

”Bring you? Someone thinks very highly of herself.” He tutted, in a way that made Octavia feel uncomfortable in her skin. She let out a timid laugh, and he smiled. “Of course it’s for you,” He said, almost at a whisper, “who else is having a birthday next week?” He asked with such nonchalance that she almost missed it. 

”MY BIRTHDAY!” She gasped, and she realised she’d forgotten. It had always been hard to keep track of days down in the cave. 

He smiled, and she felt the tension ease up, the uncomfortable weight in the pit of her stomach lessening. He pulled the parcel from behind his back and handed it to her.

"A new book!" She exclaimed, as she pulled back the green cloth to expose a red leather bound book with the title _Grimm Fairy_ _Tales_ embossed in gold lettering across the front. She flipped through the pages with a gentle reverence. _'Cinderella', 'Snow White' 'Red Riding Hood',_ she ran her finger down the page, reading dozens of titles she'd never heard of. A book full of tons of brand new stories to enjoy. She couldn't believe it.

"Thank you, big brother!" She said as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I'll have to be gone on your birthday, there's something I have to take care of, so I thought I'd give you your present early, and we could celebrate once I get back?"

She felt her heart sink into her toes, but suddenly, the opportunity presented itself so perfectly, she couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, that sounds great!" She answered, and stared at the book as her eyes glazed over, and she imagined an 18th birthday out in the world.

~

The next few days passed by slower than any days of her life, but eventually, the morning of her birthday came, and Bellamy packed his bag to leave. "I wont be back until tomorrow evening," he said as he tucked his knife into the back of his pants, "You know the rules."

"Don't leave the cave, and use my knife on anyone who gets inside." She nodded along as she spoke, her fingers fiddling with the red ribbon she was holding.

"Right." He walked over to her, pressing a kiss into her forehead, before turning and heading out of the cave. She realised he hadn't even told her happy birthday.

She waited, almost half an hour, in case he decided to come back or hadn't gone very far, before she raced out of the tunnel and tied her red ribbon to a long, low hanging branch on the dying tree near the mouth of the cave.

She settled in, flipping through her new book, settling on _Rapunzel_ to read while she waited, but she only made it a couple pages before footsteps echoed through the cave, and the man stood before her again. She snapped the book shut, leaping to her feet, sure her smile would crack her cheeks if she kept it up.

“Ready to go?” He asked her, and she suddenly felt like she might throw up, which he somehow seemed to sense. “Are you afraid?” 

“No.” She snapped, never one to show weakness if she didn’t have too. 

“It’s okay if you are.” He said, quietly, leaning against the cave wall. “You’ve never left this place before, the world can be scary if you don’t know what it’s like.” 

She wanted to tell him that it was scary because the people in it would kill her if they knew the truth, but she kept that to herself. 

“What’s your name?” He asked her, and she realised she had never actually introduced herself. 

“Octavia.” She said. “Sorry… I’ve never actually… met... anyone before.” 

To his credit, he maintained a smooth demeanour, which seemed to be a skill he had. He was a calming presence, and he never did anything that would startle her or make her uncertain. 

“Hello Octavia, I’m Lincoln.” He said, holding out his hand. 

She reached out, gripping his hand tightly to shake it, and he kept hold, pulling her along behind him and out into the world. 

~

Even as she felt the sun, warm on her face, and the grass, soft beneath her finger tips, she couldn’t quite believe she was really out in the world. Every noise caught her attention, every bright flower drew her in close. The smell of the forest was so fresh, so deep and earthy, she kept taking deep breaths through her nose to smell more of it. Everything was new, and everything was incredible. 

Lincoln took her to a river, and he caught them fish for lunch while she took off her boots and rolled up her pants to step into the ankle deep water. As she plunged her foot in, she let out a gasp. 

“Are you okay?” Lincoln called out, alert and concerned. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m alright, its just… cold!” She called out, and found herself laughing, the sound disappearing into the air above her, mingling with the rustling leaves, the rushing water, and the singing birds. She stretched her arms out wide, leaning back and letting the sun warm her face. 

When she opened her eyes again, she found Lincoln watching her, a soft smile across his handsome face. 

She definitely didn’t blush. Her cheeks were just warm from the sun. 

They sat down to eat, and he told her about his life. His village, his friends, his family, his home, everything. She pried, possibly a little more than she should have, but, in her defense, she didn’t really have a lot of social training and he was the most interesting person she had ever met. 

The day drew on, and the warm sun was blazing orange and red at the skyline, and she was in awe once again. 

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered, mostly to herself, and Lincoln smiled beside her. 

“Never seen a sunset before?” He asked, and she shook her head. “Well, you’re in luck. Today’s a good one.” Then he took her hand. “Come with me, it’s getting dark, and I have a great place we can go to see the stars.” 

The memory of the stars peeking through the treetops flashed through her mind, and she felt giddy. She couldn’t think of any day of her life that had been more perfect than this one. 

Lincoln led them through the trees, and up, up, up until they were at the edge of a cliff, looking out over miles and miles of trees. Far in the distance, she could see the tall spire of a building poking out of the lush green, bright lights shining from its peak in the purpling dark. 

He led them to a boulder where they could lean back, and they lay there, hand in hand, until the sky was inky dark and covered in brilliant stars and swirling galaxies. As she lay, staring up at the bright, twinkling stars, and part of her still couldn’t believe that she was really here. She dragged her gaze away from the sky to look at Lincoln. His jaw was strong, and he had tattoos that stretched across his scalp, lining the sides of his hair cut into a small strip down the center of his head. The longer she looked at him, the longer she wanted to stay, to keep looking at him, sharing these first moments with him. 

“Thank you, for today.” She said, softly, and he turned to face her, their noses only a breath apart. 

“Of course.” He said, smiling at her. “I hope today was what you hoped it would be.” 

“Better. All my life, I’ve wanted to be a part of this world, this place, but Bellamy said... “ She cut herself off, shaking her head. “He kept me down there to keep me safe. It’s better that I’m there… but… today is my 18th birthday and-”

“Today is your birthday?!” He asked, sitting up quickly. 

“Yes.” She said, shy all of a sudden. 

“Why didn’t you say so!?” 

“Because this was already the best birthday I’ve ever had.” She said, and he looked baffled, as he often seemed to be when it came to her life. 

“Well, happy birthday, Octavia.” He said, and she bit her cheeks to keep from smiling too hard. 

“There is one thing… I’d like for my birthday.” She said, and as if he could read her mind, he stepped closer, leaning towards her. 

“Anything.” 

“I’ve never been kissed before, and I think I’d like to try it.” 

In lieu of an answer, he leaned in, and pressed his lips against hers gently, lifting a hand to cup her cheek and thread his fingers gently into her hair. It was soft, and sweet, and she felt her heart racing in her chest. He pulled back, smiling wide, and she thought, just maybe, this was what all those fairytales and stories meant when they talked about love. 

The moment was broken, though, when a giant ball of flames came rocketing in from the sky and smashed into the forest, flattening a circle of trees. 

Lincoln sprang into action, pulling her up and starting to run. 

“We have to go. There will be warriors all over these woods now, we have to get you home.” 

They ran, fast, as Lincoln led them with ease through the forest he’d grown up in, but Octavia was not so at ease, and hit a rock, tumbling down and hitting the ground hard. 

Lincoln helped her up, the blood from a cut on her arm covering his hand. 

Her black blood. 

Her heart stopped. 

“You…” He looked up at her in awe. “You’re a _natblida!”_

She backed away, suddenly aware that she didn’t know how to get back home without him. 

“Please don’t kill me.” She whispered, trying to find a way to shrink down and hide. 

“Hurt you?” He asked, suddenly soft again. 

“I know you kill _natblidas_ , please let me go home.” 

“We don’t kill _natblidas_ .” He responded, clearly confused. “ _Natblidas_ train to become our Commander. _Natblidas_ are… worshipped.” 

“What?”

An arrow flew past them, lodging in a tree, and the conversation ended. Lincoln yanked her by the arm, running fast towards her cave. 

At the mouth of the cave, they stopped, and he pressed a kiss into her cheek. 

“Be safe, my secret _natblida._ ” He whispered, and disappeared into the night. 

She turned, climbing into the cave, where Bellamy was waiting for her. 

~

“WHERE WERE YOU?!” He bellowed, his face twisted in fury. 

The part of her, the part that had grown up with him, felt afraid of his anger. Felt ashamed of her betrayal. But Lincoln’s words rang in her ears… “ _Natblida’s are… worshipped.”_

She set her shoulders. 

“Why did you lie to me?” She asked. 

“LIE?!” He screamed, and she backed slowly into the corner as he crowded himself into her space, large and threatening. 

“You said my blood meant I’d be killed… that was a lie. They worship _natblidas._ The commander is a _natblida._ ”

This caught him off guard, but he just got angrier. 

“WORSHIP?” He scoffed still yelling. “They train you little black blooded monstrosities until the commander dies, and then they make you kill each other. Does that sound like worship to you? Killing off so many in some sort of ritual sacrifice?” 

“You said… you said those kids… that they’d hunt me for sport. You’ve been keeping me here locked away from the world, for what? Because I might die?!”

“Because those little _natblida_ kids always thought they were so important, those stupid flame keepers, coming in and parading them away, only to die. Do you want that? To be an ornament until you’re a corpse?!”

“I should have had a choice. It’s my destiny. It’s my life!” 

“A choice? Like mom would have given you, at one years old, ready to hand you over?!”

And suddenly the story of her mother’s death at the hands of men hunting _natblidas_ cracked apart. 

“Mom… you always said the people hunting me killed her…” and as suddenly as the story cracked, the truth seemed to deep into the crevices and fill in the spaces. “You killed her.” She whispered, backing away even more, horror and fury filling her veins like fire. 

“I PROTECTED you.” He seethed. 

“You controlled me. You kept me locked up here like an animal, for what? So you wouldn’t be alone? So you could keep me to yourself?” She was shaking, and she was amazed her words were coming out clearly. “You killed our mother.”

“She was going to give you up, I had no choice.” 

She backed away more, her fingertips grazing the knife they kept hidden in the wall near the door. She quietly slid it into her hand, gripping it tight. 

She took a breath. 

“You were just protecting me.” She whispered, feigning understand. “You have always kept me safe.” She stepped towards him, the knife behind her back. 

“I love you.” He said, his voice breaking. 

“Of course you do.” She said, and he finally leaned in to hug her, and she pulled the knife around and buried it to the hilt right below his ribs. “In your own way, I think you do.” She whispered, menacing. “But you’re love? It’s not real love. Love is about the other person, and the only thing you’ve ever loved is yourself.” She twisted the knife, and he groaned, warm red blood pouring over her hands and onto her feet. 

“Octavia.” He grunted, blood pooling at the corners of his lips. 

“Goodbye, brother.” She snarled, pulling out the knife, letting out a heaving breath as his last rattled from his chest. 

She stood over him, tears snaking down her face. Her whole life was playing over in her mind, every lie, everytime he had kept her from the world to keep himself happy. She felt sick. 

Her whole life was something different than she’d thought. 

She was destined to compete to be the commander, and she’d grown up in a cave, alone and terrified of the world. 

She was part of a greater purpose, and she could claim that purpose now. 

She ran from the cave, suddenly aware she didn’t know where she was going, but her breath settled when she saw Lincoln. 

“I heard him yelling, I didn’t want to leave in case you were hurt.” He looked at the blood soaked through her shirt, and came forward to grab her hands. “I will bring you to Polis.” He said softly, holding her steady. 

“He’s dead. I killed him.” 

“You saved yourself from a monster who held you captive for your whole life. He lied to you.” 

“He was my brother.” 

“I know.” 

He wrapped her into a warm hug, and she realised for the first time that Bellamy had never really hugged her back. She melted into him, and let herself cry. 

He led her to Polis, holding her hand tightly until she was led before the Commander. 

“Heda, my dear friend, I bring you a new _natblida._ She’s a fighter, I think she will make your proud as a new noviciate.”

“Lincoln, you are most welcome here. As is your friend.” The woman turned, her green eyes piercing, and smiled. “Welcome, _natblida,_ we have been waiting for you.” 

For the first time, looking into Lexa’s eyes, Octavia felt like her life could have real meaning. 

**Author's Note:**

> My choices for the tropes were: 
> 
> Fairy tale - Rapunzel  
> Hero as a villain - Bellamy (as Mother Gothel)


End file.
